narutofandomcom_cs-20200215-history
Minato Namikaze
thumb|leftMinato Namikaze byl čtvrtý Hokage a proslul jako''' Žlutý Blesk z Listové'. Pozadí Když byl Minato ještě na Akademii, setkal se tam se svou budoucí manželkou Kushinou Uzumaki, která mu řekla, že se nikdy nestane Hokagem, a že vypadá jako holka. Nicméně o několik let byla Kushina unesena ninjy z Oblačné a Minato se ji jako jediný vydal hledat, zachránil ji a pověděl jí, že ji našel podle jejích rudých pramenů vlasů, když je cestou nechávala za sebou, a že vždycky obdivoval její rudé vlasy. V ten den se do něj Kushina zamilovala. Minato byl neobyčejný génius, jaký se narodí jednou za generaci. Vystudoval Akademii v 10 letech a byl přidán do týmu, který vedl Jiraiya. Ten si ho velice oblíbil, naučil ho Přivolávací techniku a dokonce věřil, že právě on je dítě z proroctví. 'Žlutý Blesk z Listové''' Když se z Minata stal jounin, byl mu zároveň přidělen tým geninů skládající se z Rin Nohary, Kakashiho Hatake a Obita Uchihy. Během Třetí velké války ninjů byl tým Minato pověřen misí zničit most Kannabi v Skryté travnaté vesnici. Protože se Kakashi stal krátce předtím jouninem, svěřil mu Minato velení a sám šel pomoct ninjům z Listové do předních linií. Když byl jeho tým v nebezpečí, použil svoji techniku problesknutí a sám zabil ninjy z Kamenné vesnice. Bohužel zjistil, že Obito zahynul. Poté, co se vše uklidnilo, Kakashi, Rin a Minato šli dokončit svou misi. Než se Minato stal Hokagem, setkal se s čtvrtým Raikagem a Killer B a svedl s nimi bitvu. Byl jediný člověk, který se dokázal vyhnout Raikageho smrtícímu chvatu a dokonce zaútočil na Killer B, jenže ten byl pohotový a ubránil se. Minato řekl o B, že je výjimečný jinchuuriki a že jde vidět, že má přátelé a rodinu, která ho podporuje. Čtvrtý Hokage ' Během své krátké vlády jako Hokage naučil svoji stráž techniku problesknutí pro rychlejší přenos informací. Když byla Kushina těhotná, četla první knihu Jiraiyi, která se jí natolik líbila, že se rozhodla pojmenovat svého syna podle hlavní postavy, čímž se Jiraiya stal Narutovým kmotrem. S tím souhlasil i Minato. Vzhledem k tomu že Kushina byla jinchuuriki Devítiocasé lišky, musel její porod proběhnout v utajení na ukrytém místě v Listové vesnici, které hlídali ANBU, Biwako Sarutobi a Minato. Bohužel Tobi zjistil, kde jsou ukrytí, a právě toto místo napadl. Zabil všechny ANBU a dokonce i Biwaku. Pokusil se vzít Naruta za účelem vyjednávání, Minato ale stačil Naruta zachránit. Tobi nicméně stihl unést Kushinu, vyjmout z ní Devítiocasovou lišku a poslat jí na Listovou. Poté Minato zachránil Kushinu, ale zjistil, že je pozdě; že Kyubii je venku. Proto ji přenesl domů, položil vedle Naruta a šel do boje. Nejdříve bojoval s Tobim; souboj byl velice vyrovnaný, ale po použití rasenganu Tobi utekl z bitvy. Hned na to šel Minato bojovat s Kyuubim a během boje se s Kushinou obětovali pro záchranu Listové a svého syna. Mezitím Minato stihl zapečetit polovinu Devítíocasové lišky do sebe a polovinu do Naruta, načež vytvořil pečeť, aby se jednou mohl setkat s Narutem, a dokonce vytvořil pečeť, aby se i Kushina mohla setkat se svým synem. Hned na to zemřeli. Osobnost Jiraiya a Tsunade podotkli, že Naruto je vzhledově podobný Minatovi, povahově se podobá spíš matce; jsou stejně výbušný a horkokrevní. Minato byl velmi klidný a vnímavý. Také se smal své pověsti hrůzostrašně silném ninjovi z Listové, kteří si vyprávěli jeho soupeři. Respektoval své soupeře i spojence, vždy mluvil o minulosti jiných Minato byl jednoznačně milý člověk. Minato miloval svojí ženu a syna, když Kushina rodila Naruta a měla porodní bolesti Minatovi to bylo velice nepříjemné a když už byl Naruto na světě Minato začal kvůli němu brečet šťestím. Minato také rád četl, nejraději měl knihy od svého mistra Jaraiyi. Jiraiya řekl, že Minato byl velmi chytrý muž, který vždy vše dokončil a nikdy nezačal něco, k čemu neměl důvod. Když bojoval Minato s Tobim (Obitem), myslel si, že jediný, kdo dokáže ovládat Kyuubi, je Uchiha Madara, a že právě ten může za útok na Listovou. Když se Minato naposledy ukázal, aby Narutovi zabránil strhnout pečeť, prohlásil, že zdědil jeho vůli, a vyjádřil své pochopení nad Narutovým rozčarováním z toho, že do něj zapečetil Kyuubiho. Vzhled Minato byl poměrně vysoký muž s bledou pletí, modrýma očima a rozježenými blonďatými vlasy. Podle Jiraiyi byl velmi pohledný mladík. Jeho oblečení se skládalo ze standardní uniformy Listové, nosil modrou mikinu a kalhoty, zelenou vestu s kapsami a modré sandály, na čele měl vždy ochranou čelenku se znakem Listové. Poté, co se stal hokagem, začal nosit přes svůj standardní úbor ještě bílý plášť s plamennými ornamenty. Na zadní části pláště měl napsáno Yondaime Hokage (Čtvrtý Hokage). V mladí nosil tmavé kalhoty, světlou mikinu a na okrajích měl 3 černé pruhy. Schopnosti Jiraiya říkal, že Minato byl největší a nejsilnější shinobi, který kdy žil. Jeho schopnosti byly tak velké, že samotný čtvrtý Raikage prohlásil, že nikdo nedokáže Minata překonat. Když Orochimaru porazil Sarutobiho, přála si Anko Mitarashi, aby čtvrtý žil, protože věděla, že by Orochimara zastavil. V mladém věku byl schopný zachránit Uzumaki Kushinu ze spáru tří ninjů z Mlžné. Během třetí velké války ninjů měli nepřátelé Listové nařízeno v případě zahlédnutí Žlutého blesku utéct. Tobi prohlásil o Minatovi že si zaslouží titul čtvrtého Hokage za to že zastavil Kyuubi a porazil Tobiho. Stejně jako Tobirama Senju i Minato dokázal vycítit počet nepřatel přiložením prstu na zem. Minato ovladál různé složité pečetě a proto v boji nejčastěji použival svojí techniku Hiraishin no Jutsu a Rasengan. *'Taijutsu: 'Jedna z Minatových schopností je vysoká rychlost a reflexy. Když používal Tobi proti Minatovi svůj Kamui, Minato byl schopný se mu vyhnout. Bylo často poukazováno že je nejrychleší shinobi své doby, dokonce ani samotný čtvrtý Raikage ho nedokázal dohonit svou bleskovou rychlostí. V boji využívá zvláštní kunae na nichž je pečeť a díky tomu se dokáže rychlostí blesku přemisťovat z bodu A do bodu B. *'Ninjutsu: '''Minato uměl nespočet technik, ale jediný ninjutsu který jsme mohli vidět byl Rasengan, který měl mít stejně ničivou sílu jako bomby ocasých démonů. Minato se učil rasengan tři roky, poté ho dokázal libovolně využívat. Rasengan se nevytváří pomocí pečetí, ale rotací a hmotnění čakry. Minato tuto techniku nedokázal zdokonalit, protože umřel. **Minato zkušeně ovládal časoprostorové techniky, které díky své technice Hiraishin no Jutsu zničil nespočet armád ninjů. **Jiraiya naučil Minata v mladí techniku přivolání. Stejně jako Naruto i on přivolával ropuchy sám Gamabunta uznal Minata jako svého přivolávatele. * Fūinjutsu: Minato uměl dokonale používat techniky pečetí, které ho naučila Kushina, která pocházela z klanu Uzumaki, který se pečetěmi zabýval. Minatova nejsilnější pečeťící technika byla přivolání boha smrti, kterým ale obětoval život. Dokonce jsme mohli vidět když dokázal zapečeťit půlku kyuubiho čakry do sebe a půlku do Naruta. '''Techniky: *''Keiyaku Fūin'' *''Shiki Fūjin'' *''Hakke no Fūin Shiki'' *''Hiraishin no Jutsu'' *''Rasengan'' *'Shishō Fūin' *'Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu' *'Jikūkan Kekkai' *'Kuchiyose no Jutsu' (žáby) *'Kuchiyose: Yatai Kuzushi no Jutsu'